<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, you should see me in a collar by allegedlyanandroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378781">Honey, you should see me in a collar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid'>allegedlyanandroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Degradation, Multiple Orgasms, Rutting, Scent Kink, sorta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cat is away the rats come out to play. </p><p>Or, in this case, Nines isn't home for the evening so Gavin takes matters (and himself) in hand to tire himself out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Honey, you should see me in a collar</strong>
</p><p>Gavin walks aimlessly around his apartment waiting for his boyfriend to return home from a night out with his brothers. It’s already late evening and Gavin is somewhere between asleep and energised which is... a <em>strange</em> sensation to say the least. He could try to sleep, obviously, but it’s always been easier with Nines curled up beside him. It feels safer.</p><p>He’s exhausted.</p><p>It’s his fourth lap around the place when his gaze catches on Nines’ jacket, the one he wears every day to work, and his tired mind comes up with the most brilliant of ideas. Snatching it off the hook he presses it to his nose and inhales deeply. Despite the scent there being mild it’s so undeniably Nines’ that Gavin’s knees buckle. If he uses it for a pillowcase it should be enough for him to sleep semi-decently. Maybe. Hopefully.</p><p>He presses it against his face, breathing deep and slow while he walks, and his dick twitches in some strange Pavlovian response to the smell ingrained into the fabric. “Ugh, knock it off,” he grumbles while pressing the flat of his palm against his chubbying penis. It perks up further at the static attention, half-hard already from a week’s neglect, and he can’t help the quiet mewl as he catches another whiff of metal and cotton.</p><p>It’s intoxicating.</p><p>Indulging his base desires would certainly help. Besides... they haven’t had time nor energy in the past week to do more than snuggle up together and exchange lazy kisses. Being backed up never helped him and getting off would be… nice. An additional perk would be the sleepiness sure to hit after orgasming. It usually did anyway, leaving Nines to act as the responsible adult who tasked himself with cleaning them off while Gavin clung to him like an affection-starved octopus and whined if he dared leave the bed.</p><p>Gavin shuffles into the bedroom and immediately zeros in on the pile of neatly folded clothes resting on their dresser. Nines had changed before going out but he’d worn these clothes for almost a week straight.</p><p>He shrugs the jacket over his bare shoulders before stepping out of his underwear and snatching the turtleneck with greedy hands. ‘It’s sure to smell like him,’ he thinks while crawling onto the bed. It’s quick work to settle against the headboard and take himself in hand. He draws in a shaky breath. The sleeves of Nines’ jacket are too long and brush against his thighs when he moves a loose fist over his dick. Truth be told, it only adds to his arousal. Gavin rubs a finger beneath the head of his cock, a particularly sensitive place, and gasps wetly into the now damp fabric of Nines’ shirt.</p><p>‘Lube,’ he thinks blearily and is just about to lean over towards the bedside table when he pauses again. In his haste he hadn’t even noticed settling on Nines’ part of the bed instead of his own. He ends up abandoning his search to nuzzle into Nines’ pillow instead.</p><p>"Fuck it," Gavin mutters and draws it closer, shuffling around until he’s kneeling on the bed with the pillow folded in half and tucked between his legs. He moves his hips in an experimental circle, silently praising Nines’ decision to buy bedding with a high thread-count. The material glides smooth as silk against his length and Gavin moans quietly at the sensation.</p><p>A gasp escapes his parted lips when he begins rolling his hips faster, setting a dirty, quick rhythm. Despite being alone, Nines lingers in the air, his presence permeating the small space as well as the fabric still clutched in his shaking hands, and he desperately grinds down against the pillow.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he mumbles as his lids slide shut, leaning forward to brace himself on his forearms while humping the pillow like an untrained puppy. The thought sends a shudder down his spine and he imagines Nines sliding a hand up his arched back until he could tug his head up by his hair. he’d whisper. <em>“So needy you couldn’t even wait for me to come home before rubbing yourself against the nearest thing.”</em></p><p>Moans and whimpers and mewls drip from his parted lips, like the drool staining his chin, because one thing Gavin’s never been it’s a quiet lover. Even now, when alone, he can’t force himself silent.</p><p>Another sweet shiver travels down his spine. Between his gasping breaths he almost thinks he can hear Nines’ dulcet voice calling out to him. <em>“I should put you in a collar. Brand you with a tag so everyone knows you’re mine,”</em> Gavin imagines he would say. Nines would draw the sentence out slowly as if considering the prospect; to pretend he hadn’t already made up his mind. His partner loves leaving temporary marks on Gavin’s skin, something he learned early on in their relationship.</p><p>Gavin trails fingers over his own neck, wishing they were Nines’ — wishing for him to cut off his air while sliding into him. <em>“I don’t have a leash to fasten it to yet so I guess my hands will have to do… keeping you in place.”</em></p><p>A wounded noise escapes him and he sits up a little again to trap his cock between his hand and the fabric made wet with precum. Heat pools low in his abdomen and it feels molten by the time he finally tips over the edge. Gavin comes with a choked-off cry imagining Nines’ laughter, sultry and low in his ear, while he tells him all about how slutty he looks on his knees.</p><p>It takes a while for him to ride out his orgasm and even afterwards he continues dragging his softening penis against the cum-stained pillow. Gavin inhales shakily, lethargic and sated now that he’s come, and then slowly sits up straighter, thighs trembling with the strain.</p><p>“What a lovely sight to come home to.”</p><p>It’s barely loud enough for Gavin to hear and yet his eyes fly open to see his partner leaning against the door frame, expression fondly amused. He squeaks in a very unmanly fashion from the shock, squirming embarrassed and guilty on the soiled pillow. Even the sleeves of Nines’ jacket bear the marks of his disobedience.</p><p>‘Phck.’</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself, darling?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gavin says. The wet spot beneath him is cooling rapidly so he shuffles and shifts to try and move away when Nines clicks his tongue in disapproval.</p><p>“Now, now, pet,” he tsks, stalking closer like a predator would its prey, “if you’re going to put on a show it’s only fair I get to watch all of it.”</p><p>His hands are big enough to make even Gavin’s hefty waist appear delicate. Gavin blinks up at him, making a questioning little noise in the back of his throat. Nines merely grins and uses his grip to physically move his boyfriend’s body back and forth, revelling in the way Gavin’s breathing picks up and he clasps Nines’ shirt in a weak hold. His cheeks are flushed a delightful pink and he does little more than gasp wetly and whine against Nines’ throat. ‘The stimulation so close after cumming must border on too much,’ Nines thinks and presses Gavin’s body more firmly against the bedding.</p><p>“It’s adorable really, that you thought you could get off without my permission and not suffer any consequences.”</p><p>“Please!” Begging for mercy or penance, fuck… he doesn’t even know. All he knows is the pressure of Nines’ hands on him, the sparks of painful pleasure clouding his senses, that fucking scent almost cloying in its intensity. He looks up at Nines, whose eyes are dark with arousal and brimming with sinful promise. Two words and Gavin gives in, falling further into Nines’ embrace, because when it all comes down to it he’s a glutton for punishment.</p><p>“Show me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the one and only <a href="https://yayen-chan.tumblr.com">yayen-chan</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin pulls in another hiccuping breath when Nines doesn’t let up. His cock reluctantly perks up again, filling with blood until it’s half-hard, when Nines continues to grind his hips down in his own filth; onto the fluids seeping into the cover on Nines’ pillow. “Ngh- N-nines,” Gavin gasps, lips pressed against his lover’s pecs, twisting weakly as if to get away. Nines doesn’t even acknowledge him. Only when Gavin’s legs are trembling does he move. As if he knows Gavin doesn’t have the strength to crawl away.</p><p>Nines slides up behind him on the bed. His thighs spread wide to slot against the outside of Gavin’s while his chest presses up against Gavin’s back. Sharp teeth nibble at his neck as the pace starts back up again. Gavin whines and trembles and claws over any part of Nines he can reach until the android takes his wrists in an iron grip and forces them still. </p><p>“Please- <em>please</em> Nines, I can’t,” Gavin sobs and Nines does pause at that.</p><p>“Do you remember your safeword?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gavin says, voice stuffy. Nines remains still for almost half a minute, waiting for a word Gavin has no intention of using, and only moves again when Gavin begins squirming on his own accord, trying to get friction on his twitching dick. </p><p>“Whore,” Nines hums in his ear and Gavin keens loudly. Partly from Nines’ words and partly because their earlier pace resumes. His chin hooks over Gavin’s shoulder, no doubt to get a better view of Gavin’s chest and weeping dick, while Gavin clutches at the fabric between his thighs to anchor himself. Nines moves his hand down to press Gavin’s penis into the pillow, all the while continuing to gyrate Gavin’s hips into it, to mirror Gavin’s earlier actions.</p><p>It’s too much.</p><p>He comes with a choked-off cry when Nines sinks his teeth into the junction between his shoulder and neck. Gavin almost collapses from the sensation. Nines, no doubt having preconstructed the moment, slips his fingers around his throat to yank him back up. Gavin chokes. His hands fly up to scratch at his neck, mouth hanging open uselessly, while Nines chuckles in his ear. “Cat got your tongue?” he says in a quiet murmur, tightening his grip before letting go entirely.</p><p>Gavin barely has time to pull in a breath before Nines has him face down, ass up on the bed. His breathing is still restricted by them when Nines sneaks a hand around him to play with his soft dick. A wounded noise escapes him. Animalistic and feral. “Noo, nononono, Nines,” Gavin whines, twitching away from the stimulation, thrashing uselessly in his partner’s hold.</p><p>This time Nines listens although that doesn’t mean his hands stray far. Two of his fingers, slick with lube, moves down to toy with his entrance. The tips dip inside before retreating, they circle his rim, petting over it, then slip lower to grind into Gavin’s perineum until he whines. Nines plunges them inside with no warning, curling them in something close to a come hither motion, and Gavin’s back bows at the jolt of painful pleasure.</p><p>“Fu-uck,” he groans, a whimper following it when Nines slaps his thigh in quick retribution.</p><p>“Such filthy language, pet,” Nines admonishes, cruelly grinding his fingers into Gavin’s welcoming heat; into the sensitive nerves there. “I’ve taught you better than that.”</p><p>“Have you?” Gavin asks, voice shaky and thick but no less bratty for it. </p><p>“Every time you talk back to me, that’s another orgasm I’ll drag from you.”</p><p>Gavin’s eyes widen. “W-wait, you can’t seriously expect me to—”</p><p>“Two more,” Nines cuts him off. “Be grateful I didn’t count you cursing at me.”</p><p>Gavin hangs his head and whines like the needy thing he is. It’s unfair how well Nines knows him. He exploits his every weak spot until Gavin is even more of a shaking mess, until he's begging without words for Nines to ruin him further.</p><p>He cums dry, falling into a relaxed mess of limbs in the aftermath. </p><p>Nines strokes his hands over his back, listening to his heaving breaths while feeling Gavin’s lungs struggle at the same time. <em>He</em> did that. The thought brings a smile to his face as he slides into him and Gavin opens beautifully around the intrusion. Although... him tensing up is inevitable when Nines grinds up against his prostate. It’s quite a lovely sensation and Nines knows exactly how to replicate it. He strokes gently over Gavin’s sides, massaging his glutes and thighs until Gavin goes limp with a breathy sigh. Nines smirks and lifts one hand to slap Gavin’s ass hard enough to ring. </p><p>Gavin clenches hard and his boyfriend has the audacity to sigh with contentment. The questioning noise gets stuck in his throat when Nines begins to move. Too exhausted to make noise, Gavin settles for simply doing his best to breathe while Nines fucks him languidly, whispering sweet degrading praise in his ear. Even the slow pace is close to too much for him. When Nines angles himself to brush up against his prostate on ever thrust inside he comes again with a quiet gurgle. </p><p>“One more.”</p><p>Gavin moans weakly and scratches at the sheets again, almost managing to get his knees back under him before Nines pinches his nose shut and presses the remaining three fingers over Gavin’s mouth. With barely any air in his lungs to start with it he scrambles to get a hand around Nines’ wrist. Just to ground himself as his vision swims. </p><p>“Look at you,” Nines says, enjoying the way Gavin trying to breathe makes him suction at his fingers. “I should keep you like always. A wet hole for me to slide into whenever I please, pliant and obedient. Would you like that?”</p><p>The hand moves away long enough for Gavin to draw in a quick breath and offer a whining “yes.” Nines chuckles. “I know you would, pet. Lounging around on the couch with your dick out all day, waiting for me to come home and put you back in your place,” Nines whispers, and then adds: “I could get you a matching leash to the collar we bought last week. After all… we both know you look best on your hands and knees.”</p><p>Gavin comes with a wordless scream, his whole body tensing up, and Nines lets go of his mouth a few seconds later. The air burns his lungs and heat floods him when Nines follows him over the edge and Gavin manages a small, victorious smile before he passes out. </p><p>Nines looks down at his unconscious boyfriend and heaves an amused breath. ‘The things you allow me to do to you,’ Nines thinks to himself, taking the rare opportunity to wipe Gavin clean without having to maneuver around clinging arms and legs. He turns the lights off, moving them both to the drier side of the bed while Gavin unconsciously turns into his warmth and snuggles up against him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine being able to write summaries, lmao. Feedback is always appreciated and you can also find me on <a href="https://allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> for shitposts and occasional ficlets.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>